The invention relates to a milling head, which are used preferably for peripheral milling.
Normally milling heads of this kind have soldered blades, that is the blades are supplied with soldered hard metal cutting elements. Such soldered blades have a series of disadvantages. For example, fractures can occur in the hard metal when grinding and reshaping. Furthermore, the grinding and reshaping is costly because combination hard metal grinding wheels are required for this.
A known milling head of the already known type does not have these disadvantages (EP 0 345 570 A1), because the blade plate is not soldered to the support plate, but rather only lies on this. In addition to the frictional force that occurs between the blade plate and the backing plate, because both are pressed together against the groove which accepts the edge by means of the pressure block, the blade plate is protected from a radial shifting relative to the backing plate by a groove running in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the carrier body, into which a ridge-shaped section of the material of the backing plate grips. Namely, the support plate can be adjusted radially to the outside together with blade plate tooth by tooth thanks to the toothed system on the back side of the support plate which engages in a toothed system in the edge of the groove, to achieve the original flight circle diameter again when resharpening. When resharpening, the backing plate must be correspondingly ground so that, when the blade plate can no longer be sharpened, the backing plate must also become unusable. It is disadvantageous in particular then that when one wishes to sharpen the blade plate and the support plate together, an expensive combination hard metal grinding wheel must be used provided that the blade plate consists of hard metal as is usual.